


Absolutely Smitten

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sweet as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Spot and Race are so hopelessly in love





	Absolutely Smitten

Spot Conlon. Big, tough, angry king of Brooklyn. That’s what he was… right? Well, you’re kinda right. People saw him as scary, emotionless, and cold hearted. But that’s what he wants you to believe. However, if you ever saw how he was when Race was around, you’d believe otherwise. Around Race, he melted. 

Spot and Race lived in two different places. They’ve been dating for two years and been friends since middle school. The only reason they didn’t live together was because they couldn’t decide on where to live. Yeah, they stayed over at the other’s house for days at a time. But they didn’t move in. 

It was late one night and Spot was in his boxers watching whatever was on tv with his dog, Roger, at his side. It was late. Really late. Luckily, he didn’t have to go to work until noon. Race, however, had to go to work at six am. It had been almost fifteen minutes since Spot and Race had said goodnight so that Race could get the sleep he needed. It had been almost fifteen minutes until his phone went off. 

RaCeTrAcK hIgGiNs: can i call you and tell you i love you and goodnight? I wanna hear your voice before I go to bed

Spotty boy: you're so sweet, Racer. call when ya want to 

A few seconds later, Spot’s phone started ringing. He picked it up and held it to his ear. The sleepy voice of his boyfriend brought a smile to his face. 

“I love you, Spotty,” Race sounded tired and small, like he had just woken up but was so so close to sleep once more. 

“I love you so, so much, Race,” Spot smiled to himself. 

“Wha up to?” Race asked. Spot could hear the sheets rustling as Race moves around. 

“I’m watching tv and Roger’s sitting on my legs,” Spot looked over at the big dog. Roger lifted his head and whined a bit. 

“You so cute. Cute as… as cat paws. Thas how cute you are, Spotty.” 

Smiling, Spot hummed a bit, “I love you so so much, Race. You’ve gotta get up early. Ready for bed, love?”

“Mhm.”

“That’s good, love,” Spot stood up and headed to his bedroom, Roger hot on his tail. Sitting down, Spot let Roger lay down first. 

“Goin to bed?” Race asked, hiding a yawn. Spot’s heart nearly burst at how cute his boyfriend was. 

“Soon, Race. You wanna sleep, love?” Spot didn’t want to stop talking to Race, but he could tell that Race was ready to fall asleep just by the sound of his voice. 

“Wanna sleep,” though he couldn’t see, he could tell that Race nodded when he said that. 

“Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, Spot. I love you.”

Spot waited until Race hung up and laid down in bed. He was hopelessly in love with this boy and he knew it. 

Someone knocked on his bedroom door the next morning. Spot groaned. 

“TODAY REMINDS ME OF YOU,” Race burst through the door, jumping onto Spot’s bed. 

“W-why?”

“ITS HOT AS FUCK.”

Spot smiled and grabbed Race’s ankle, dragging him down and wrapping himself around him. 

“I love you, Spot,” Race murmured as Spot fell back asleep. Race was hopelessly in love. And he knew it.


End file.
